The Trip to VidCon 2013
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: Noah, Geoff, Trent, Courtney, Sierra, Duncan, Bridgette, Cody, Brick, DJ, and Tyler go on a trip to VidCon 2013 and they meet some awesome and famous YouTubers and maybe even make some new friends. . Couples involve Gidgette, Trentney, Codierra, and slight Gwuncan, DaShawna, Nasey, and Jock.
1. The Long Plane Ride

**_I own nothing but the idea. And just let you guys know, none of the contestants YouTube accounts are real accounts. But read and review! :)._**

* * *

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

"Hurry up! You don't wanna miss the plane!" Geoff nagged as I caught up with him.

I got sucked into going to VidCon 2013 with Geoff, Trent, Tyler, Brick, Sierra, DJ, Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, and Cody. I loved YouTube, I really did, but I really didn't want to waste five days in California, at a crappy motel, and pissing away my money. And Casey and Gwen couldn't even come because they were sick!

But here I was, boarding a plane at 11:43 p.m., so tired I might not make it another step.

I found a seat and sat down. I shut my eyes as I felt Geoff nudge my ribcage with his elbow as he said, "Don't worry dude. It'll be awesome! You'll see."

I groaned and fell asleep. This was going to be five days of hell for me.

**_Duncan's P.O.V._**

I was psyched to go to VidCon! Even though Gwen got sick and couldn't come, I was still happy. Courtney and I are now really good friends.

I got my iPod out and turned on, "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha. I always liked listening to it when I was going on long trips.

I looked around at the passengers on the plane. I saw Sierra reading a book and Cody sitting by her, smiling. They had actually started dating after TDWT ended about two years ago.

Bridgette was sleeping and Geoff was playing a game on his PSP.

Noah was also sleeping.

DJ was watching something on his tablet.

Brick was reading a book and trying not to fall asleep.

Courtney was on Facebook from her PDA and Trent was sitting by her while texting on his iPhone.

Tyler was snoring away in his seat.

I soon felt really tired, and I flipped my iPod off and fell asleep.

**_Trent's P.O.V._**

I was really bored on the plane, so I pulled out my video camera, turned it on, turned the camera to my face and said, "Hey, wazzup guys? It's Trent again. I'm actually on a plane to VidCon right now. Yeah, that's right. And I'm here with my lovely girlfriend, _Courtney_. Say hi, Court." I turned the camera to her face.

She looked up and smiled and said, "Hi!"

I turned it back to my face and said, "Yeah, she'd tired. It's like almost midnight right now, but we still have a little ways to fly until we get to California. But, we're just tryin' to pass the time until we get there. A lot of our friends came with us, but they're either sleepin' or they're busy. But until next time, rate, comment, and subscribe nine times guys! Later!"

I flipped it off and stuffed it back into my back pack. My luggage was in the cargo hold, but they let me have my backpack with me.

I had about 27,428 subscribers on YouTube, so I was pretty popular on YouTube. My channel name is _TheNinthGuitarGuy _

I finally fell asleep.

**_Sierra's P.O.V._**

I was reading, "The Reformed Vampire's Support Group" by Catherine Jinks, when I put my bookmark back in and I reached into my bookbag and pulled my video camera out and started taping. I faced the camera at my face and said, "How's it going guys? It's Sierra, once again! And here's lovely, Cody! Say hi!"

He smiled and said, "Hi guys! Haven't seen this handsome face in a long time have ya?"

I giggled and said, "Oh yeah! That's just frickin' beautiful!"

I turned to camera back to my face as I said, "Anyways, we're on a plane with a bunch of our other friends to VidCon! WHOA! THAT'S AWESOME!" I jerked the camera a bit on that last part.

"We'll be there for about five days, so if you see me, come say hi! But, I gotta go. Thanks for watching! Click the annotation for more videos that I've done, and I will see you all very soon. BYE!" I said, turning off my camera.

I stuffed it back into my bag as Cody said, "You gonna upload that tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Probably. I'm frickin' tired!" I said I as I closed my eyes.

I heard Cody chuckle and say, "Well, get some sleep. I think I'll get some shut eye too. Love ya."

"Love you too."

I had about 32,703 subscribers on my YouTube channel. My channel name is _ThatStalkerChickFromTD. _

I fell asleep.

_**Geoff's P.O.V.**_

I put my PSP away and pulled out my camera and started taping and faced the camera at my face as I said, "Aaaaaaand… HELLO once again Party Army Recruits! I'm on a plane to VidCon with most my bros and brahs, at midnight! And my Bridge Babe's sleepin' right now. Say hi, sleepy Bridge!"

I aimed the camera at her sleeping face.

I zoomed in close at her for about ten seconds and jerked the camera back to my face as I said, "Beautiful right? But anyways, we'll be in California in a while and we'll be there for maybe five days, so if you see me, stop and say hi, 'cause I really appreciate you guys. But for now, I gotta go. But, press the subscribe button to become a Party Army Recruit, and I will see you guys again soon! PEACE!"

I switched the camera off and stuffed it into my bag. I had about 84,946,107 subscribers on my YouTube channel. My channel name is _TheInsanePartyMan_.

I pulled my PSP back out and played on it until I fell asleep.

* * *

_**So, there's the first chapter to my awesome story! Man, my fingers are tired... :P.**_


	2. The Excitment

_**Duncan's P.O.V.**_

Trent shook me awake about four hours later.

"Dude? We've landed. We're gettin' off the plane and getting' to the hotel." He said as I got out of my seat walked with him off the plane.

We got our luggage and all of us had to get separate taxis. Me, Trent and Courtney got a taxi together, Noah, Tyler and Cody got a tax. Geoff, Bridgette and Sierra taxi. DJ and Brick got a taxi.

We drove to the Holiday Inn and all of us got our rooms.

I went up to my room, shut my door, put my suitcase by the bed, and plopped right down on it. I was still really tired, but I could only get about two hours of sleep before VidCon started at 6:00 a.m.

I slept for about an hour and a half. Then I got up, took a shower, put all my piercings in, and made a Skype call with Gwen.

She disabled her webcam, so I could only hear her.

"Hey Dunk. You havin' fun?" She asked, Her voice sounded a little nasally.

"Yeah. But, why'd you disable your webcam?"

"Because I don't look the best right now, okay?" She replied.

"Well, turn it on! I wanna see you."

Her webcam became enabled and her face popped up on my screen. I could see why she didn't want to be seen.

Her eyes were baggy and droopy, her skin was so pale it looked blue, her lips were really chapped and cracked, and her nose was really red.

"You don't look so bad. I've seen worse." I said.

She smirked and said, "Yeah right. But, send me pictures!"

I chuckled. "Okay! I'll do that! Love you!"

"Love you too!"

"Get better."

She nodded as she clicked out of the Skype call.

Man, I felt bad for her.

**_Trent's P.O.V._**

I got ready for VidCon and went down to the lobby to wait for everyone. DJ and Tyler were already there.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I said grinning.

Tyler shrugged and said, "Called Lindsey. She said hi to all you guys. She's been getting tutored by Beth so she'll get smarter."

I shrugged and said, "Cool. What 'bout you, Deej?"

He said, "Not much. I'm super excited though! Mama said she can't wait for me to put pics on Facebook about it."

This was the first time any of us had been to VidCon.

Then, Duncan, Noah, Brick and Geoff came down to the lobby.

"Hey Brick! What's up?" I asked, fist-bumping him.

"Not much. Jo called and said Casey and Gwen have been puking their guts out. But I hope Markiplier's there! My fans say I sound like him." He replied.

I nodded.

Then, before long, everyone was in the lobby. We then called several taxis and got inside them and drove to the Convention Center.

I then pulled out my camera, as did Duncan and I turned it on and said, "Hey, wazzup guys? It's Trent again! And I'm here with… _Duncan! _And _Courtney! _Look, vlog-ception! Dun, dun, duuuun!" I zoomed in on Duncan's camera as he zoomed in on mine.

Then we stopped and started laughing as I said, "We're on our way to VidCon! And I hope I see at least one famous gamer! Who do you guys hope to see?"

I aimed my camera at Duncan as he said, "Sky Does Minecraft. He's my favorite YouTuber."

"What about you, Courtney?" I asked as I aimed my camera at her.

She touched her chin thoughtfully then she said, "Sparowmella. I LOVE her videos! Who do YOU hope to see?"

I thought about it. Then I said, "Yamimash. I frickin' LOVE his videos! He's my favorite YouTuber."

Then I said, "I gotta go guys. But I'll have videos at VidCon. But until next time, rate, comment, and subscribe nine times guys! Later!"

I switched my camera off and put it back in my bag.

I was way excited.

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

I decided to actually video tape some footage for Casey.

So, I pulled out my camera, turned it on, faced the camera and said, "Hey there everybody! It's Noah again. And I'm in a taxi with… GEOFF! And BRIDGETTE! And we're on our way to VidCon. You guys, who do you guys hope to see there?"

I aimed it at them both. Geoff said, "LordMinion777. His videos are AWESOME! And I'm also a hardcore gamer!"

Then Bridgette said, "Elsie from HappyWaffleGaming. She's an awesome person!"

Then I turned the camera to me and said, "I kinda wanna see PewDiePie. But, until next time people of YouTube, BYE!"

I turned it off and waited until we arrived at VidCon.

I had maybe 28,736 subscribers on my YouTube channel. My channel name is _ThatSarcasticDude_


	3. The Meeting

**_ Trent's P.O.V._**

We got to the Convention Center, paid for our passes, and waited for everyone else. Then, we went inside.

It was amazing! I instantly recognized several famous YouTubers like Smosh, TheFineBros, and wafflepwn.

We went around to all the booths, and met a few YouTubers and were recognized by a few people, when I saw a man. He had a slight beard, he was a pretty skinny guy, and he had a British accent. My jaw literally dropped: I was lookin' at Yamimash!

I ran towards him and smiled and said, "Oh my gosh, you're Yamimash! You're my favorite YouTuber!"

His face lit up as he said, "I know you! You're Trent from Total Drama right? And you're _TheNinthGuitarGuy _right?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah! I saw all you SCP and Amnesia videos. And may I just say that you have the manliest scream I've ever heard?"

He chuckled and said, "Yeah, thanks. I saw your videos too. Is Courtney here with you?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, she is. Hold on."

I pulled my phone out and called her. She picked up on the second tone.

_"Yeah Trent?"_

_"Hey. I, uh… I met Yamimash. Could you come here?"_

_"Sure. Where are you?"_

_"I'm over by the Minecraft booth."_

_"Okay. I'll be right there."_

_"Okay."_

I hung up and several seconds later, Courtney was there.

"Hey Court! Here's Yamimash!" I said ushering her to him.

He shook her hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you. Trent's told me about you. And I watch his channel and the show."

She blushed and said, "Oh. Cool."

He smiled and said, "Would you two like to hang out with me for a while?"

I instantly said, "Yes! We would!"

My day was just getting awesome.

**_Sierra's P.O.V._**

We got in and Cody and I walked around a little bit.

Cody insisted we got to the Minecraft booth for a little while.

I was running to the booth, and I wasn't looking where I was going, and I bumped into a blonde girl.

"OW! Oh… I am _so _sorry!" I heard her say.

I held my head and said, "No. it's my fault, I just… Huh?! You're Jenna Marbles!"

She blushed and smiled and said, "Yeah. Don't I know you from somewhere? Weren't you on that show Total Drama?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah. It's awesome to meet you! This is my boyfriend Cody."

She waved and said, "Hey Cody."

"Hey." Cody replied.

Then I said, "Hey, would you like to hang out with us for a while?"

She grinned and said, "HELL YA!"

And we walked away towards the Minecraft booth


	4. Gamers and Fans meet!

**_DJ's P.O.V._**

I was seriously psyched to be here! I was standing amongst the kings and queens of YouTube!

I saw and talked with Smosh, AngryVideoGameNerd, Shane Dawson, and a few others.

But when I was walkin' around the music booths, I heard a voice.

It was a Swedish accent.

I turned around and saw a dark colored guy, with a black hat on with a matching shirt, and he was smiling.

In other words: I was lookin' at my favorite YouTuber, DJ Morfar!

"My Gawd! You're Morfar!" I said grinning.

He smiled and said, "Yup! And you're DJ from Total Drama, right?"

I grinned and nodded. "Yeah. I love your Minecraft videos! Is it ironic that we had the same name?"

He smirked and said, "A little. Hey, wanna hang out with me for a while?"

I didn't hesitate when I said, "Yes! Of course man!"

And we walked away to the food courts and bought coffees. I was drinking coffee with _DJ Morfar_! I just felt bad 'cause LeShawna wasn't here with me.

I wasn't too big on YouTube, but I had about 18,243 subscribers on my channel. My channel name is _Mama'sBoy_.

**_Bridgette's P.O.V._**

I was with Geoff when we decided to go to the Slender booth.

I walked over and I accidentally stepped on a girl's foot.

"OUCH! Oh, Gawd. That didn't feel nice." I heard her say. She had a British accent.

I looked at her. She had a black bini hat on and a black leather jacket, a dark purple shirt, dark blue jeans with dark purple Converse, and she looked really tired. But I knew who she was: Elsie from HappyWaffleGaming!

She looked at me in shock as she said, "Oh my goodness! You're Bridgette from Total Drama!"

I grinned and said, "Yeah! And you're Elsie!"

She smiled and said, "Yeah. Where's Geoff? Is he here?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah he's here. I'll go find him."

I left for a about two minutes and found Geoff buying a replica teddy bear from the game Slender: Elementary. I dragged him to Elsie.

"Hello! You must be Geoff, right?" She said smiling.

He nodded and shook her hand as he said, "Yeah. You're from HappyWaffleGaming."

She grinned and nodded.

Then I said, "Hey, you wanna hang out with us for a little while?"

She nodded and we walked back to the Slender booth.

**_Brick's P.O.V._**

I was walking around the Amnesia booth when I heard a voice that sounded almost exactly like mine!

I walked around until a saw a guy, who had black rectangular glasses, a black jacket, a black shirt with a Minecraft print, "M" on it, and he had dark jeans and blue Converse. In other words: I was looking at the almighty… Markiplier.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and grinned as he said, "Hey! You're from that one show right? Total Drama?"

I grinned and said, "Yeah! And you! You're the almighty Markiplier!"

He gave a small and shy blush as he said, "Yeah. I am, but you can call me Mark. And your name is Brick, right?"

I nodded as I said, "You wanna go get a coffee? You must've been here forever."

He nodded as he said, "Yeah. Bob and Wade are probably wandering around here somewhere."

I nodded as we walked over to the food court. I knew his friends from Drunk Minecraft.

I was not that well known on YouTube, but I had 14,329 subscribers on YouTube. My channel name is _TheWimpyCadet._

**_ Geoff's P.O.V._**

I was walking with Bridgette and Elsie when I saw somebody.

He had brown hair, a slight beard, and was a little bit muscular. But I knew who he was: LordMinion777!

I walked over to him and said, "Hi man! Aren't you LordMinion777?"

He smiled and said, "Yeah! You're that one party dude from Total Drama right?"

"YA!"

He grinned and said, "Isn't that your girlfriend, Bridgette over there?"

I nodded and said, "You wanna hang out with us for a while? We have another gamer with us. Elsie from HappyWaffleGaming."

He nodded and followed me back to Bridgette and Elsie.

My day just got more awesome.

* * *

_**More YouTube meetings coming soon! And you guys are the best for reviewing! And feel free to leave more YouTubers for the contestants to meet! And maybe even follow and favorite this... But anyways, thanks guys! :D**_


	5. The Sky and The Audience

**_Duncan's P.O.V._**

I didn't mention this before, but I had about 42,523 subscribers on my YouTube channel. My channel name is _TheScaryPunk. _

I pulled my camera out, started taping, faced the camera to my face and said, "Hello once again guys! It's Duncan here, and I'm at VidCon, here in California. I've been here for about half an hour, and I got here at maybe four this morning, so I'm a little tired."

I walked around more, when I heard a voice I knew really well.

I found the owner of the voice. He had brown hair, blue eyes, he was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black hoodie, and was wearing dark blue pants and shoes. I knew who he was: Sky Does Minecraft.

"Hey man! Aren't you Sky Does Minecraft?" I asked him.

He grinned and said, "Yeah! And you're _TheScaryPunk, _right? And you're Duncan from Total Drama?"

I smirked and aimed my camera at him and said, "Yeah! I'm a huge fan, and I'm a Sky Army Recruit!"

He smiled and nodded as he said, "Cool. Wanna hang out?"

I smirked and aimed the camera at my face as I said, "That just happened guys."

I shut it off and said, "Yeah."

And we walked away.

**_Tyler's P.O.V._**

I was walking around the Skyrim booth when I saw somebody.

He had dark brown curly hair, blue eyes, and he was smiling. I knew he was: Tobuscus.

I walked up to him and said, "Hey man! You're Tobuscus!"

He grinned and said, "Yeah! And you're that one Tyler dude right? From Total Drama?"

"Yeah! Man, you're awesome!"

He blushed. "Thanks. Hey, you wanna hang out? They have hot chocolate and coffee at the food court."

"Okay, sure man!"

And we walked away. My day is just awesome!


	6. YouTubers and Contestants' Breakfast

**_Trent's P.O.V._**

I was in the food court eating some breakfast with Yamimash and Courtney.

"So, Yami? You wanna play a video game co-op with me and Courtney sometime?" I asked.

He scratched his chin thoughtfully as he said, "Sure. What kind of game?"

"Hm… Have you played any Half-Life in your life?" I asked.

"Yeah, little bit."

Just then, Duncan came and sat down by us. He had some guy with him.

"Hey guys! Guess who this is? It's Sky Does Minecraft!" He said grinning.

I shook Sky's hand and said, "Hey. 'Sup?"

He shrugged. And at that moment, DJ sat down with us and another guy drinking coffee.

"Yo guys! This is Morfar! He's hangin' with us for a while if that's okay." He said smiling.

I smiled at Morfar as I said, "Hey man. What's up?"

He smirked and said, "Nuttin'. Just hangin' with my man Deej."

DJ smiled and blushed as Geoff and Bridgette came toward us with two people. There was a girl who had a black bini hat on and a black leather jacket, a dark purple shirt, dark blue jeans with dark purple Converse, and she looked really tired. But I knew who she was: Elsie from HappyWaffleGaming!

Then there was a guy who had brown hair, a slight beard, and was a little bit muscular. But I knew who he was: LordMinion777!

Geoff grinned and said, "Yo dudes and dudettes! I have here with Bridge and I: Elsie from HappyWaffleGaming and Wade who is LordMinion777!"

They waved and sat down.

I smiled at them as I continued eating.

It was only 8:47 a.m. and I had already met Yamimash, Morfar, Elsie from HappyWaffleGaming and LordMinion777.

I was happy.

**_Sierra's P.O.V._**

"OMG! Look!" I squealed pointing behind Jenna.

She turned around and squealed. There was a GIANT Slenderman balloon floating behind her.

It floated above us and then it floated away. Well… that's something you don't see everyday!

I then pulled out my video camera, faced the camera, turned it on and said, "How's it going guys? It's Sierra, once again! And I'm at VidCon with Cody, and a special and surprise guest! Drumroll please…. JENNA MARBLES!"

I jerked the camera at Jenna who grinned and said, "Hey everyone!"

I faced it back to me and said, "Yeah! She's awesome. But, we just saw a giant Slenderman balloon a few minutes ago and it was sooooo scary! I mean, I was crying!" I was a bit sarcastic on the last part.

Then I faced the camera at Cody as he said, "Yeah. She was bawling. I had to hold her and hug her so she'd calm down. She was practically screaming in my arms."

I smirked and said, "Yeah. I was dang terrified! But, he teleported away."

Then Jenna said, "Hey, you guys wanna get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah. Let's go. But, thanks for watching! Click the annotation for more videos that I've done, and I will see you all very soon. BYE!" I said as I turned off my camera.

And we walked to the food court.


	7. Awesome Burgers and Awesome YouTubers

**_Brick's P.O.V._**

"So Mark? What's your favorite game you've played while on YouTube?" I asked grinning.

He smirked and said, "Slender: The Arrival. That game's just awesome! It's got awesome graphics, nice plot, and terrifying jumpscares!"

I smiled, but I wasn't looking where I was walking. I bumped into someone as I said, "Oh, CRAP! Sorry!"

They sighed and said, "It's fine. I just wasn't looking… WAIT! You're from Total Drama!"

I looked at him and I instantly recognized him. He had sandy brown hair, slight stubble, bluish-green eyes, was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt, dark jeans, and some gray shoes. It was Shane Dawson!

I gasped and said, "My Gawd, man! You're Shane Dawson!"

He grinned and said, "You're from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island! You're that one dude Brick right?"

I blushed slightly as I said, "Ya. I am. But, this is my man, Markiplier!"

Mark stepped in front of me as they smiled and Shane said, "Hey man. 'Sup?"

Mark shrugged. "Not much. Just hangin' with my new man Brick!"

Then I said, "We were on our way to get a coffee. Care to join?"

"Why not?"

And we left.

**_Cody's P.O.V._**

We were going to the Half-Life 2 booth when I saw a girl.

She had short, choppy blonde hair, was wearing a light purple bini hat, a black leather jacket, dark skinny jeans with black Converse, and a black tee shirt. But she was Hannah Hart!

I walked up to her, tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Hey! Aren't you Hannah Hart?"

She grinned. "So I am. And I know **_exactly _**who **_you _**are! You're Cody from Total Drama!"

I smirked.

Then Sierra and Jenna came over and Jenna said, "Hey Hannah! You've met Cody already."

She smiled and said, "Yeah. And That's Sierra. Hey!"

Sierra smiled huge and waved.

Then I said, "Wanna hang with us for a while?"

She grinned back in response.

My day is **_frickin' AWESOME!_**

**_Trent's P.O.V._**

For the next few hours, we walked around the convention, went to the booths and bought Markiplier Warfstaches and put them on our faces, went and bought some video games, went to the Smosh and Daneboe Panels and asked questions, and we ate lunch.

We were eating burgers and fries and they were **_GOOD_**. I mean, yes, I was expecting a good burger and tasty fries, but I wasn't expecting a heavenly burger and paralyzingly delicious fries! But this burger and fries had to compete with my other favorite burger restraint, Five Guys.

I then pulled out my camera, turned it on, faced it towards Yami and said, "Hey guys! We're eatin' lunch with Yamimash! And we're still at VidCon."

Courtney giggled and said, "Trent, can you go get me some more fries? Those fries are frickin' awesome!"

I grinned and said, "Sure, just video tape Yami while I'm gone."

I handed the camera over to Courtney and went back to buy fries. I just had to make sure I didn't eat them before Courtney.

**_Courtney's P.O.V._**

I aimed the camera at Yami and said, "So Yami. How is your food?"

He grinned and said, "AWESOME! I should've asked Trent to get me another burger."

I smirked and said, "Oh well! So, how has your day at VidCon been?"

He readjusted his warfstache and said, "Awesome. I've been hangin' out with you and Trent. And I'm rather glad you came!"

I blushed. "So tell the viewers what we've done today."

"Well, we walked around the convention, went to the booths and bought Markiplier Warfstaches and put them on our faces, went and bought some video games, went to the Smosh and Daneboe Panels and asked questions, and we ate lunch." He said grinning like a madman.

Then Trent came back and said, "Got your fries."

I snatched them and started shoveling them into my mouth as Trent got the camera and aimed it at me and said, "It appears that dear Courtney, was rather hungry."

Then he and Yami started laughing.

"Man, you're a very funny guy!" Yami wheezed in between laughs.

When Courtney was done eating, I turned to the camera off and stuffed it in my bag.

**_Tyler's P.O.V._**

I was walkin' around with Toby when we decided to go get some lunch.

We got burgers and fries and sat down.

"So, Tyler. Ya havin' a good time?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah. It's been awesome."

Then, Trent and Courtney showed up with a guy who had a slight beard, he was a pretty skinny guy, and he had a British accent. My jaw literally dropped: I was lookin' at Yamimash!

I grinned and said, "Hey man. Aren't you Yamimash?"

He nodded and said , "Yeah. And you're… Tyler right?"

I smiled and nodded.

Then, Toby said, "Well, since you guys are here, I'd better tell you guys something: I'm throwin' a party at my house tonight. PewDiePie, Markiplier, Smosh, Shane Dawson, Morfar, LordMinion777, Sky Does Minecraft, Jenna Marbles, HappyWaffleGaming and you guys and your friends that came with you are invited. Tyler's told me all about the rest of the friends that came with you guys. Just come at about 9:00 tonight and be ready for a party that will blow your brains!"

I was shocked! I. Was. Going. To. Party. At. Toby. Tuner's. House.

I nearly let out a 14 year old fangirl scream as I said, "OH SWEET!"

He smirked and said, "So, I'll take that as a, 'Yeah. I'll come'."

I didn't even have to answer. My Cheshire Cat-like smile was answer enough.

Then, Courtney and Duncan called everyone and told them the plan.

I was seriously stoked!


	8. A Party unlike Any Other

**_Bridgette's P.O.V._**

I couldn't believe it! I was going to a party at **_Toby Turner's _**house!

At about 7:00 p.m., all of us had gone back to the hotel.

I got into my room and took a shower, straightened my hair and put my dark blue bini hat on, my dark brown leather jacket, my black skinny jeans, my sandals, and my lucky feather earrings.

Geoff was wearing a dark blue unbutton shirt, some black jeans, some dark jeans, and his signature hat.

I grinned and said, "You ready?"

He smirked back in response.

We went out in the lobby and waited for rest of everyone.

DJ, Brick, Noah, Trent and Courtney were already down.

Soon, everyone was ready and we called taxis and when to Toby's house.

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

Toby's house wasn't hard to find. We went to the address, and there were cars parked freaking **_everywhere._**

I saw a couple of Convertibles, GTOs, and other types of fancy cars. One car however caught my eye.

The license plate said it was from Sweden, but I just assumed it was Morfar's.

We walked up the house and I knocked up to the door.

The door was opened by a guy in a black hoodie, a red shirt, dark pants and shoes, and he looked really happy. I knew who it was: Rob from HappyWaffleGaming.

"HEY! You're here! Come on in! The party's up and in full flight!" He said letting us in.

We walked in and the mansion was **_FULL _**of YouTubers! I saw Morfar, Hannah Hart, Sky Does Minecraft, and Yamimash.

I smiled and went over to a few people to visit with for a while.

I sat down with LordMinion777 for a while and talked to him and had a nice time for a while.

I was having a nice time when somebody tripped and fell right in front of me and LordMinion777.

He had light blonde hair, blue eyes, was wearing a dark grey shirt and black hoodie, blue pants, and dark blue Converse and had slight stubble. I knew who this Swedish person was: None other than PewDiePie.

I helped him up as he said, "Thanks man! What's your name?"

"Noah. And I know you. You're PewDiePie!"

He then looked at me and said, "Hey, you look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

I smirked and said, "Maybe. Have you ever seen the show Total Drama?"

He just smiled and said, "Oh yeah! You were that one dude who worked for the host right?"

I grinned and said, "Yeah, but I'm still dating his daughter. She couldn't come because she got a nasty virus. But, what about you? Aren't you still dating Marzia?"

He nodded and he looked over his shoulder and yelled, "MARZIA! Come here!"

A girl came over to him smiling. She had blonde hair, and large eyelashes. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a small black jacket, black skinny jeans, silver leather boots and a small necklace. I was looking at Marzia.

She smiled and said, "Hi. What's your name?"

She stuck her hand out and I shook it as I said, "Noah. And you're the one and only **_Marzia_**."

She blushed and said, "Yeah. I take it you met Feli- Pewdie?"

Pewdie turned to her and said, "It's okay. He's our friend now. He can call me by my real name."

He turned back to me and said, "Noah, from now on, call me Felix."

I shrugged and said, "Okay, Felix."

He chuckled.

"You're a really cool guy. Why don't we trade numbers?"

I smirked and gave him my cell number and he gave me his.

And then, I partied until 3:31 a.m.


	9. New Arrivals

**_Bridgette's P.O.V._**

I woke up the next morning, with a pounding headache.

But, I had to go back to VidCon, so I got up, showered, got dressed and went out to the lobby to see Courtney, Sierra, Jenna Marbles, and Markiplier.

"Hey guys! What're you guys doin' here? Shouldn't you three be at VidCon already?" I asked.

Mark smirked and said, "We stay at this hotel. I just got up. And, **_holy crap_**, my head's pounding!"

I smiled and before long, Noah, Geoff, Trent, Duncan, Shane Dawson, DJ, Brick, Tyler, Cody, LordMinion777 (a.k.a Wade) and Morfar. I guess they stayed at the hotel as well.

But, three people I was NOT expecting to come down were: Ezekiel, Lindsey and Zoey.

"Yo man! Wassup?!" Zeke said as he grinned and fist-bumped Geoff and DJ.

I smiled at him and said, "Hey! It's awesome you're here, but when and how did you get here?"

"Well, you see, eh, I got here this morning on a plane with Lindsey and Zoey. They got really bored so I decided to take 'em with me, man. Chris loaded us up with cash, but can I ask something?"

"What?"

He got the most serious look on his face as he asked, "Can I get a dollar?"

"For what?"

"I want to get a doughnut, eh."

I grinned and reached into my wallet and pulled out a dollar and gave it to him, saying, "Here, take it. Why don't you hang with us today?"

He nodded as we got taxis and drove back to the Convention Center. Three new arrivals. Yay!


	10. Sparrows and SMOSH!

**_Courtney's P.O.V._**

Trent and I got back to the Convention Center and we renewed our passes and went in.

We walked around and went to the Markiplier and PewDiePie panels when I saw a familiar face.

She had black choppy hair, dark eyeliner, white skin, black T-shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots and a black jacket.

That was Sparrowmella.

I walked up to her and said, "Hey, you're Sparowmella!"

She smirked and said, "Yeah. Courtney, right? From Total Drama?"

I grinned in reply.

She smiled and said, "Awesome. Hey, you wanna get some breakfast?"

I smiled back and said, "Yeah. I'm starving."

And we walked away to the food courts.

**_Ezekiel's P.O.V._**

I was walkin' around with Lindsey and Zoey when I decided to pull out my camera and start taping.

I wasn't very popular on YouTube, but I had about 42,743 subscribers on my channel. My channel name is _ZekeTheHomeschool. _

I smiled at the camera and said, "Yo, yo, yo! It's The Zeke! And I'm here at VidCon in California with my pals Lindsey and Zoey! Say hi guys."

I aimed the camera at them as they said, "Hey guys!"

I turned it back to me and said, "Yeah. It's really awesome here, and we've just been-"

I couldn't finish before bumping into two guys.

One had a black jacket and a grey shirt and dark jeans and blue shoes and brown eyes and black hair.

The other guy had brown, bowl-like hair, blue eyes, slight stubble, a black shirt with a grey jacket, dark pants and red shoes.

I knew who they were: Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox. From Smosh.

I grinned and said, "Hey! Aren't you guys Smosh?"

Ian grinned and said, "Hyup! Aren't you that one homeschool from that one show? Uh… Anthony? What show is it?"

"Isn't it Total Drama?"

Ian snapped his fingers. "Yeah! Total Drama?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. My name's Ezekiel, but call me Zeke."

They smirked as I said, "Wanna hang out with my friends for a while?"

They nodded as we walked away.


	11. Little LeShawna

_**Noah's P.O.V.**_

I was walking through the Amnesia booth when my phone rang my stupid, "Nyan Cat" ringtone Casey tricked me into getting.

Speak of the devil, it was her.

_"Hey! What's up?" _I said into my phone.

_"Not much. My nose is so stuffed up! I hate it!" _She rasped into her phone. Her voice was falling apart, from the sound of it.

_"Aw, I'm sorry. So, what's goin' on?"_

_"Well, is DJ there by any chance?" _She replied.

I looked and around and said, _"Not that I see. Why?"_

_"Well, LeShawna's feeling better, so she's gonna fly down there today. She'll be there in about four hours. What time is it up there?"_

_"Like 9:23 in the morning. So she'll be here at about 1:00?"_ I replied.

_"Okay. Call me when she gets there. But, don't expect to see me with her. I'm still really sick. But I love you, very much." _She squeaked.

_"Love you too. All right, see ya."_

_"Bye."_

I hung up and went to find DJ, to tell him about LeShawna.

**_DJ's P.O.V._**

"Really!? My LeShawna baby's comin'?" I exclaimed to Noah.

He shrugged and said, "At least, that's what Casey told me."

I crushed him in a hug as I said, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I let go of him as he said, "Geez, man! You're not Owen, okay? But I'm glad you're happy."

I grinned and said, "Ah, man. My LeShawna's comin'."

He walked away as I went back to walkin' around. My baby will be here soon.

* * *

_**Me: Nice! I got off my lazy butt to write a new chapter! :P.**_

_**Noah: About time too! Why you so LAZYY!?**_

_**Me: *Pulls out a barrel from Amnesia* TAKE BARRELS!**_

_**Noah: AGH-HA! SORRY! Holy frick, man!**_

_**Me: Anyways, review and request YouTubers!**_


	12. Smosh is AWESOME!

**_LeShawna's P.O.V._**

I finally arrived at about 1:42 that afternoon. I drove down to the hotel that DJ had texted me about and I booked a room and I went down to the Convention Center and bought a pass and went inside.

I went around to find DJ when I ran into a girl.

She had a black bini hat on and a black leather jacket, a dark purple shirt, dark blue jeans with dark purple Converse, and she looked really tired. But I knew who she was: Elsie from HappyWaffleGaming!

"My, GAWD! You're LeShawna!" She exclaimed.

I grinned. "And yo Elsie from HappyWaffleGaming?"

She grinned back and said, "Hey, you're awesome! Would you like to join me in getting a cup of coffee?"

I smiled and said, "Thanks, but I gotta find my boyfriend, DJ. But, you can tag along if you want."

She smiled and followed me. My life was AWESOME!

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

I was walking around the booths, when I ran into Zeke, Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla from Smosh.

"Oh, hello! Wassup?" Ian said smiling.

I shrugged.

Anthony then said, "Hey, aren't you that Noah guy from Total Drama?"

I nodded.

Anthony smiled and said, "Awesome. Wanna hang with us for a bit?"

I smiled and said, "Of course. Where are we goin'?"

Ian shrugged and said, "We go eat and get fat."

I smirked and said, "Alright then."

Little did I know, they were gonna offer me a really hard choice.


	13. Where Things Start Falling Apart

**_Trent's P.O.V._**

I was walking around with Yami when we decided to go get something to eat.

I realized that Courtney wasn't anywhere in sight.

I called her and she didn't pick up. That wasn't like her.

I went to go look for her, and I couldn't find her.

I called her again. No answer.

I finally lost it and I called Duncan.

_"Hey man! Wassup!?"_

_"DUDE! You gotta help me!" _I hissed frantically.

_"Calm down! Now, tell me what happened."_

_"It's Courtney! She's not picking up, she's not anywhere in sight, and I'm scared." _I said.

_"I'll keep an eye out. She's fine. Believe me. I'll call you if I see her, okay?" _he said.

_"Okay. Bye." _I hung up.

I was desperate for her!

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

"DUDE! HOLY CRAP!" I said laughing.

Anthony was telling a story and Zeke, Ian and I were just LAUGHING like little girls.

We had been talking for about five straight hours, and we pretty much knew everything about one another. It was about 7:27 p.m.

Then, as soon as we calmed down, Ian said, "Noah? You're good with computers, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Ian took a deep breath and said, "Well, Anthony and I were in need of a new producer. I know it's a big decision, but you get thirty bucks a month, a place to stay, and it's right here in California!"

I literally felt my heart stop. Leave Canada! My friends? _Casey!? _

I had two choices:

I could stay in Canada, with my friends and my girlfriend, and just hope to compete on more embarrassing seasons;

Or, I could get a job with _Smosh_, with thirty bucks a month, and place to stay, and working with computers.

I had no idea what to do.

I blinked and said, "Erm, I don't know. I'll need to think about it."

Anthony nodded.

"Okay. Here's our number if you decide to accept or deny. Either way, you'll always be our close bro."

I nodded and took the scrap of paper with their number.

"Okay. I'm feeling tired. I'm going back to the hotel."

They nodded and I left back to the hotel.

I sat on my bed, not knowing what I was going to do.


	14. Where Things Become Clear

**_DJ's P.O.V._**

After LeShawna and Elsie found me and Morfar, we just hung out and had a nice time.

In fact, I said, "Hey guys. Why don't you guys join LeShawna and I for dinner."

Morfar smirked. "What are we eating?"

I thought about it.

"Burger King."

Elsie beamed and said, "Oh, YAY!"

And we left and ate. It was really good.

Then, LeShawna and I had to go back to the hotel.

I went to my room and I laid down on my bed.

When I was about to fall asleep, my phone rang.

I groaned and answered.

_"Yo?"_

_"Hey, Deej? It's Courtney."_

I sat up.

_"Court? What's up? I didn't see you all day."_

She took a deep breath. _"I know. I wasn't there after 11:00. I went to the beach with Sparrowmella."_

I sighed in exasperation. _"Why you tellin' me this? Shouldn't you be talkin' to Trent about it?"_

_"Yeah, but he might be really pissed."_

I snapped a response. _"Well, he oughta be. You didn't pick up, didn't call him, didn't even text him. He was worried sick about you."_

_"I know. I'm gonna apologize. I didn't mean to worry Trent. I just didn't want to bother him about it."_

I groaned. _"I think he would've much rather had been bothered and known where you were than not know and be worried sick about you."_

_"I know. I feel so stupid. I'd better go. I gotta give Trent a call. Thanks for the advice, DJ!"_

I smiled. _"Welcome, girl."_

She ended the connection.

I laid back down and fell asleep.

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

I had been sitting on the end of my bed for an hour, trying to decide what to do.

I finally needed some advice on what to do.

I called some friends for help.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Duncan. It's Noah."_

_"Hey, buddy! What's goin' on?"_

_"Smosh offered me a job for their new producer. They'll pay me thirty bucks a month, a place to stay, and I get to work on computers. But I'll have to live in California. And I don't know what to do."_

He breathed deeply.

_"Well, I don't know what you should do. I'm not in your position, but if I were you, I'd just do what my heart says. Just pray and think about it. If you left, we'd miss you, but we'd be happy for you. Just do what you think is right."_

I thought a tear was in my eye.

_"Okay. Thanks man. I'll think about it."_

_"Alright, man. Night."_

_"Night."_

I hung up.

I called more friends.

_"Hey, Gwen. It's Noah."_

_"Hey, buddy! How's VidCon? Is it awesome!?"_

I rolled my eyes.

_"Nice, but I need some advice."_

_"About what?"_

I took a shaky breath.

_"Smosh offered me a job for their new producer. They'll pay me thirty bucks a month, a place to stay, and I get to work on computers. But I'll have to live in California. And I don't know what to do."_

I heard her take a breath.

_"Well, just pray and get some sleep and think about it. Do what you think will be best. And just know, that we're standing behind you."_

_"Okay. Thanks Gwen! Good night."_

_"Night."_

I hung up. I decided to call one last person.

_"Hey, Casey? It's Noah."_

_"Hey! How's it goin'? You havin' fun?"_

_"Erm, yeah. But, I need some advice from you."_

_"What about? Are you okay?"_

I took a breath.

_"Smosh offered me a job for their new producer. They'll pay me thirty bucks a month, a place to stay, and I get to work on computers. But I'll have to live in California. And I don't know what to do. I don't wanna leave you behind. I love you. And I don't wanna leave my friends behind. But, I need the money. If I get the job, I could get an apartment. But, I don't know what to do."_

I heard her breath, then she spoke.

_"I love you. So much. And I couldn't bear without you here, but I just want you to be happy. If you want the job, take it. You'll be living with celebrities, working on computers, getting some money, and you might even get an apartment. And if you don't want the job, leave it. You'll be living with your friends and me, you'll be on more seasons, and you'll be in Canada. But, just pray and think about it, and know that whatever you choose, I fully support. I know you're not afraid to take a stand, and we'll walk this road together, just to let you know you're not alone."_

I had to breathe through my nose so I wouldn't cry.

_"Okay. Thanks so much. I love you. I'll call you when I've decided. Good night."_

_"Night. Sleep good."_

I hung up.

I spent most of the night tossing and turning, trying to make a decision. Then, finally at 2:27 in the morning, I made my choice.


	15. The Ending Chapter

**_Trent's P.O.V._**

"COURTNEY! Oh, thank GAWD you're safe!" I exclaimed when she walked through my door of my hotel room.

"I'm SOOOOOO sorry Trent. I should've told you."

She then told me that she went to the beach with Sparrowmella and forgot to tell me.

"Court. You worried me! Yami was really worried as well. He tried calling you, and he was worried as bad as me. You can't just do that. I thought someone kidnapped you!"

"I know. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again!" She said with tears in her eyes.

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

I got some sleep then I called Anthony.

_"Hey, Noah! Have you decided yet?"_

I took a deep breath.

_"Yeah. I decided. I chose to just stay in Canada. I don't think I'm ready to move away from my girlfriend. Sorry, man."_

_"No, it's fine dude. Let's just chill at VidCon and have fun."_

_"Okay. See ya soon."_

_"Bye."_

* * *

I hung up.

Over the next few days, I just partied with everyone and had a good time. Then, about five days later, we flew back to Muskoka. But, I think next year, I'll have an even BETTER time at VidCon.

* * *

**_Me: Ah... The End._**

**_Noah: WHAT!? I didn't take the job!? Life!? Why do you hate me so?!_**

**_Me: Oh, relax. Ya wimpy man baby._**

**_Noah: Whateves... Review and leave suggestions for future TD crossovers! Please? LB needs inspiration..._**

**_Me: Oh, you shut yo face._**


End file.
